


More

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the morning breaks, Emma finds herself always wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

The sun was about to rise over the ocean.

Normally, she loathes the mornings.  Don’t even think of talking to her before she finishes her first cup of coffee.

This morning, however, is very different.  It felt, magical, if you could go so far.  She snorted to herself at the thought.  

It was an involuntary reaction to a silly thought, and she nearly regretted it as soon as the noise escaped her.

The other occupant of the bed stirred, but thankfully, did not wake.  He’s normally up by this time, but today the roles are reversed.  She knew she was being selfish by not waking him, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

She wanted more time.  More time to lie next to him.  More time to catalogue all his features while he was peacefully sleeping.  She just wants more of him.

There is nothing special about this magical morning; aside from him.  He is what makes her want to wake with the sunrise, to enjoy the entire day with him.

She props herself up onto her right elbow to better study him.  

He is lost in peaceful dreams, and even has a small smile on his face.  His dark hair is mussed, and his scruff is visible in the predawn light entering their bedroom via the window overlooking the docks.

She watches him dream for what seems like eternity, and yet, it seems like not long enough.  He has sacrificed so much for her, proven his love time and time again; the least she can do for him is allow him to continue to dream.

As the sun crests over the horizon, she reaches out to caress his face.  Oh, how she loves this face.  

He nuzzles into her hand sleepily, and slowly he opens his eyes with a smile.  He rolls to face her, places his hand on her left hip, and gives her a groggy, lopsided grin.

“Morning Swan.  You’re up early, fancy a cup of coffee?”

She responds with a chuckle and a kiss.  This truly is a magical morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my little bit of domestic!CS!


End file.
